the DEAD
by Awesomestprime8
Summary: They all awoke that morning, unaware that it was the day the world would come to an end. Ten teens find themselves sticking together to stay alive as they struggle to fight against the undead as well as themselves. The reality is that you are all already D.E.A.D. Rated T, will change. Some of the original H.O.T.D. will be brought into it.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN H.O.T.D. (HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BESIDE MY OWN OC. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY MOVIE/MUSIC/TV SHOW REFERENCES I MAKE IN THIS FANFIC. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE IDEAS THROWN INTO THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC. PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME.**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

"911, what's your emergency?" a female dispatcher asked.

"Please help me!" a teenager girl whispered loudly through her cellphone, choking it out through tears.

"What's the problem?" the woman asked, her voice a bit more stern.

"He's going to get me, please hurry," the teen cried.

"Please calm down. Who's going to get you?"

"I-It's my Dad... I don't know what happened... he kept vomiting b-blood and screaming. When he woke up he went after my Mom and he-"

The dispatcher could hear a door crash open on the other end of the phone, followed by screaming which came from the girl. Something must of grabbed her after that, causing her to drop her phone because after the screaming there was dead silence.

"Hello," the dispatcher said, "Ma'am are you still there?" The woman was only greeted with silence.

**Day 0**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ This prologue is supposed to be "Day 0" meaning that this is the day when things really started happening. It's not suppose to be the first call that 911 has recieved like this, but it is one of the many.  
Now that I've said all of that, hello, Awesomestprime8 speaking: it's been forever since I've typed an H.O.T.D. fanfic. Now that I got all of my shit together, I am back bitches! So this is a S.Y.O.C. story called "the D.E.A.D." meaning "the Depression, the Extermination, the Assault, the Dying" which are the four movements in the zombie apocalypse. It basically is a remake of "D.O.A.", my previous story. Alright, without any furthermore talking, here's what you need to know:**

**_Info:_  
1. Story takes place in Southern California, it's Feburary 2, 2014  
2. Due Date is August 9, 2013 [On a Friday]  
3. Only accepting six high school students (not including mine), but I am accepting as many people as possible for the town. So if they don't make it into the high school group they could make it into the town instead  
4. I might sound like a bitch when I'm explaining the rules, you've been warned.  
5. There's no uniform  
6. I'm accepting soldiers as well  
7. I'm co-working with CityofEvil666 (Beta Reader and friend IRL)  
8. You can send up to three OC's (that can't be in a romantic relationship with each other)  
**

**_Rules:_  
1. Send your OCs to me in the PM Box. If you review your OC to me I won't read it, clear as that and end of the discussion. It keeps me from getting blocked.  
2. Follow the fucking format. Don't change it, don't twink it, just copy/paste it in the PMs and do it. It's not even that hard.  
3. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus (Overly perfect people. Come on, everyone has flaws.)  
4. Be original  
****5. Be creative  
6. Be realistic  
7. No fantasy/supernatural characters  
8. Have fun making your OC :)**

* * *

**OC Format  
**

**GENERAL**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Nickname(s): **

**Gender: **

**Birthday: (Only the month and the date number) **

**Army Rank: (Withen the US Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy and Coast Guards) **

**Sexuality: (Are they straight, gay, bi, ect.?) **

**Religion: (The OC's religion may come as a plot device in the story) **

**Race: (Caucasian, African-American, Latino, ect.) **

**Nationality: (American, Canadian, British, ect.)**

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight: **

**Skin Complexion: (Fair, Olive, Fawn, Dark etc.) **

**Build/Body Type: **

**Breast Size: (Skip if your OC is a boy) **

**Eye Color: **

**Hairstyle/Color: **

******Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: **

******School Outfit: **

******First Outfit: **

******Second Outfit: (Optional) **

******Pajamas: **

* * *

******HISTORY**

******Background: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original as well) **

******Family: (Name, Age, Occupation, Status [deceased, alive, infected, unknown], OC's opinion on them) **

******School Status: (Popular/Goth/Geek/etc.) **

* * *

******PERSONALITY**

******Personality: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original as well) **

******Strengths: (Four or less) **

******Weaknesses: (Four or more) **

******Likes: **

******Dislikes: **

******School Clubs/Sports: **

******Love Interest: (What do they look for in someone) **

******What pisses them off the most?: **

******What calms them down the best?: **

******Talents: **

******Theme Song: (a song that describes your character, it helps me visualize your character better) **

******Opinion on "Them": **

******Opinion on My OC: (You're OC's personal opinion on my OC, their relationships with him, reaction to first meeting him(if this is their first time meeting him)):**

******Other: **

* * *

******STATS  
(On a Scale of 1-10, one of them must be kind of low and another one of them must be average)  
(10 would be like they're phenomenonal and should be famous while 1 would be like laughing out loud on how bad they are at it)**

******Strength:**

******Intelligence:**

******Medical Skills:**

******Stamina: **

******Emotional Levels: (How emotionally strong are they?)**

******Speed: **

******Accuracy: (In shooting/throwing)**

******Social: (Their social skills)**

* * *

******EXTRA**

******School Weapon: (Be realistic, they're not gonna find a gun at school) **

******Town Weapon: (Primary, Secondary, Melee) **

******Transportation: (Do they have a car/motorcycle/bike/skateboard?) **

******Zombie Suggestions: **

******Should There Be Lemon (sex)?:**

* * *

******OK, now here's my OC (basically another clone of my previous OCs)!**

* * *

**GENERAL**

**Name: Gregory Tyndall**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname(s): Greg, Grim by most of the school**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: April 13**

**Army Rank: N/A**

**Sexuality: Pansexual ;)**

**Religion: Catholic**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Nationality: American**

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight: 6'1, 171 lbs.**

**Skin Complexion: Slightly pale, fair skin**

**Build/Body Type: Fit, skinny, slightly muscular**

**Eye Color: Dark, pale green eyes**

**Hairstyle/Color: Light brown, crew cut hair**

******Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: Fading cuts on his forearms, bruises on his back and torso from sports and fights.**

******School Outfit: Black t-shirt, slight baggy gray denim jeans, black DC shoes, a black zip up hoodie, and skeleton finger gloves.**

******First Outfit: Black, short sleeved button down, tan cargo capris, black combat boots and a dark gray baseball cap.**

******Second Outfit: Black skeleton zip-up hoodie, his finger gloves, denim jeans and gray snow boots.**

******Pajamas: Dark blue basketball shorts and a white tank top**

* * *

******HISTORY**

******Background: Greg was born in Detroit, Michigan with his Mother and Father. He had a lonely childhood; his parents worked a lot so they were never home to really take care of him and he was almost always either at school or in daycare. Growing up, he lived in a very bad neighborhood full of poverty, crime, gang violence and drug trafficing. His parents never let him play outside because of it. Greg never really minded staying indoors all the time, most of the kids in his elementary school were mean and involved in the wrong types of crowds, and he never fit in much to begin with because he wasn't involved in it. Around third grade and above, Greg had a hard time figuring out the difference between like and love in a friendly or romantic way. He loved everyone equally as a friend but displayed his love in sexual ways, which confused his friends, eventually driving them away. He felt love had no gender, and thus loves boys and girls. Because his parents weren't around to explain to him the differences, he figured he was doing everything wrong and in the end just surpressed those type of emotions in. He was bullied from fourth grade through seventh grade because he use to be chubby, pansexual and had low grades. He then developed insomnia due to the depression. He started taking anti-depressants and sleeping medications to subdue the pain, often relying on the guidance councler for advice. When he turned eleven, his mom gave birth to his little sister Emily. Greg often found himself taken care of her rather than his own parents and eventually became very protective of her. He saw her like she was his own daughter. In the meantime, he became more and more pressured and depressed when it came to having low grades, taking care of his sister and being bullied. The anti-depressants were no longer working and he'd go days without any sleep. He tried doing things like playing guitar and singing (which he found he was really good at it) to forget about life, but it didn't work. He'd cut himself from time to time too so he could forget about everything but stopped when he saw that Emily was taking notice to his actions. Feeling their was no escape from things, by eigth grade Greg tried to kill himself. He'd tried to overdose on pills when his parents realized what he'd done and took him to the hospital. Once he recovered, they gave him therapy and tried to give him more attention. Greg then developed a smoking habit which substituted the use of antideppressants. He found that smoking calmed him down more than the pills and usually did it in secret, hiding it from his family. After the attempt of suicide, Greg viewed life differently. He became very passive and stopped caring about things a normal person would worry about. He took up guitar and singing lessons, hoping to be a musician when he grew up. Because of the smoking, he lost a lot of weight and eventually joined a few sports to become healthier. When Greg was a sophomore, his father's job moved out to California where they eventually moved to. Being he was now attending a new school, Greg decided to not share any of his background with anyone and rather let his personality speak his character more than himself in words. He joined the lacrosse team in hopes of making friends but due to his dark atmosphere and rude personality, he only managed to make a couple. By his senior year, he was close to graduating with a 3.5 GPA, was in the Lacrosse team as well as a few clubs and had started a band with a couple of people.**

******Family:  
Bryan Tyndall| 56| CEO Manager| Alive| Never looked at him as his father being he was never home and always chided him for his sexuality and behavior.  
********Jessica Tyndall| 53| Worked in the offices| Infected| She never took the time to talk to him and he never took the time to talk to her  
********Emily Tyndall| 6| Unemployed| Alive| Loves her dearly and would die for her. Sees her as his own daughter.**

******School Status: the Loser**

* * *

******PERSONALITY**

******Personality: Greg's very sassy and sarcastic, which makes people think he's rude when in reality he's pretty friendly and nice. He's humorous too, which tends to annoy others. He's passive but not apathetic; It may look like on the outside that he doesn't care or that he's visibly not in concern of (i.e.) a drastic event but inside it actually impacts him greatly. He's learned to surpress a majority of his sad emotions inside and often keeps it to himself. Greg is also very talkactive if you give him a chance to speak and isn't afraid to say what's on his mind. He'll point out if you're wrong and share his opinion on the matter. He's very liberal and is open to change (just about embraces it). He's smart too, but tends to not show it. Besides talking about his past, Greg is very honest and open, you won't have to worry about him lying to you. Due to taking care of his sister, Greg's first instict around women is to protect (though he'll stand up and defend anyone, even if he doesn't know them). He has a sense of justice and equality for everyone and believes in it trully. Greg has a hard time expressing his emotions due to the lack of attention from his parents and being bullied. He can easily express anger and tends to become sad when he knows he's alone, but when it came to romantic emotions he always had a hard time expressing it. When it comes to crushes or love, he's shy, timid and nervous. He believes that love has no shape or form and will love anyone that makes him happy. Greg is also religious, though he chooses not to talk about it with others (for obvious reasons). Overall though, Greg's a pretty easygoing guy.**

******Strengths:  
1.) Physically in shape due to sports  
2.) Strategically Intelligent  
3.) Has good leadership skills  
4.) Easy to get along with**

******Weaknesses:  
1.) Has insomnia  
2.) Smokes (has side effects from it)  
3.) Passive  
4.) Very Reserved/Keeps to himself making it hard for people to trust him  
5.) Easily becomes depressed**

******Likes: Playing guitar, singing, drawing, lacrosse, art, music, his sister, smoking, writing, reading, comic books (specifically the Batman series or any DC universe characters), and Monster Energy drinks**

******Dislikes: Bullies, his parents, a lot of people at his school, annoying pop music, judgemental people, hyprocrits, conservative people, tea, and the genre Sci-Fi**

******School Clubs/Sports: Lacrosse Team, Art Club, Guitar Club, Choir**

******Love Interest: Believes that love has no shape or form so tends to like anyone who makes him happy. He likes people who are kind, understanding and just as liberal as him about life. Really anyone who doesn't care about what others think and is free spirited and funny will immediately catch his eye. He's like a dog when it comes to love and will devote all his efforts into the person he cares for.**

******What pisses them off the most?: Anyone who just won't open their eyes to new ideas and always has to be right and/or is ego infatuated**

******What calms them down the best?: Probably smoking or being alone**

******Talents: Drawing, singing, playing guitar, lacrosse, speaking his mind**

******Theme Song: Lose It by Atreyu**

******Opinion on "Them": Feels bad for Them but at the same times wishes for Them to just disappear because They basically just ruined everyone's lives.**

******Other: N/A**

* * *

******STATS  
**

******Strength: 8**

******Intelligence: 7**

******Medical Skills: 3**

******Stamina: 7**

******Emotional Levels: 5**

******Speed: 6**

******Accuracy: 8**

******Social: 4**

* * *

******E********XTRA**

******School Weapon: His lacrosse stick with the end broken off**

******Town Weapon: Silenced HK416 with ACOG scope, .44 magnum, Ontario 8325 Combat Knife Fixed "8" Inch**

******Transportation: Black 2001 Toyota Corolla with a bumper covered with a bunch of band logos and stickers (specifically My Chemical Romance, Avenged Sevenfold and Slipknot)**

* * *

******Alright, that's my character, hope you liked them. PLEASE PM YOUR OC, NOT REVIEW. DUE DATE IS AUGUST 9, 2013!**


	2. Introduction to the Story

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN H.O.T.D. (HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BESIDE MY OWN OC. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY MOVIE/MUSIC/TV SHOW REFERENCES I MAKE IN THIS FANFIC. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE IDEAS THROWN INTO THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC. PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME.**_

* * *

**Introduction to the Story**

The world wasn't perfect,  
it was never perfect to begin with.  
It had it's own mixed batch of humans, all containing different beliefs and values.  
But what happens if everything you came to love and hate suddenly vanished.  
You're ordinary life was gone without a flash and now you're fighting to survive in the new world.  
All the cliques, groups and values meant nothing now.  
All that was left was  
the Depressed  
the Exterminated  
the Assaulted  
the Dying  
the D.E.A.D.

* * *

**Honestly, I hope I'm not breaking any rules. I don't think I am.  
I got a lot of OC's accepted, so this is an announcement to say that I'm no longer accepting high school OC's but the town is open for anyone (until August 9). So don't be mad, the OC format is still open (until I delete it on the 9th). I've decided to accept ten main high school students instead of seven. Here's the list of OC's in the story that I liked (so far).**

**Accepted Characters Sent In So Far That I Liked (whatever is in quotations is their nicknames):**

**1. Gregory "Grim" Tyndall (Awesomestprime8)  
2. Luis Alonzo "Lu, Perv, Del, or AL" De'leon (giggity090)  
3. Valerie "Val" Dixon (CityofEvil666)  
4. Alexander "Alex or Al" Weiss (PandorasBox12)  
5. Richie Luger (christopher564)  
6. Lucille Belle "Lucy" Johnson (Forever a Savior)  
7. Anthony Reyes (Junior the Otaku)  
8. Alexandra "Alex, Radiohead, Grimm, and That Irish Girl" Grimm (Ninja Kat Is Stalking You)  
9. Taylor "Tay" Hwang (FallingSunset)  
10. Kira "Kai or Kyra" Avilov (Yugao702)  
11. Niall "Nico" O'Rinn (spiffyglitter)  
12. Phil "Swift Saber, South Philly, Wanderer, Easton" Angelo (Lazersword88)  
13. Gabriel Monroe (reven228)  
14. Dante "D,Geek" Sanchez (Assassin4life)  
15. James "Lone Wolf or Wolf" Masters (Kilo 6)  
16. Cecil Prans (IsaacLover)  
17. Day C. S. "JollyRancher" Murillo (JollyRancherPrettyAnime)  
18. Jasmine "Jas, Blue" Nair (nightsky44)  
19. Jaxon "Jax, Reaper" Redgrave (ilikezombies)  
20. Tori Callahan (xXx AJO xXx)  
21. Hikari "Hika" Omisce (salena98)**

**Main High School Characters (and their school status):**

**1. Gregory "Grim" Tyndall (Awesomestprime8) the Loser  
2. Gabriel Monroe (reven228) the Prep  
3. Anthony Reyes (Junior the Otaku) the Boy Deliquent  
4. Dante Sanchez (Assassin4life) the Nerd  
5. Phil Angelo (Lazersword88) Humbled Jock  
6. Alexandra Grimm (Ninja Kat Is Stalking You) the Loner  
7. Valerie Dixon (CityofEvil666) the Cheerleader  
8. Lucille Belle Johnson (Forever a Savior) the Girl Deliquent  
9. Taylor "Tay" Hwang (FallingSunset) the Quiet Girl  
10. Richie Luger (christopher564) the Popular Nerd**

* * *

**OK, so the High School Characters is the MAIN group, though every character will be used affectively. Like I said before, you're more than welcome to keep sending in characters until August 9. Now, until I post the newest chapter, see you all later (I'll explain more about the story in the A/N of the first chapter).**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN H.O.T.D. (HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BESIDE MY OWN OC. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY MOVIE/MUSIC/TV SHOW REFERENCES I MAKE IN THIS FANFIC. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE IDEAS THROWN INTO THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC. PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME.**_


	3. Final Day of Simplicity

**A/N: I AM FUCKING EXCITED TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF MY STORY! HALLELUJAH! So yes, here's the first chapter of the story. Before things really get started, I have a few things to say to you! (1) There are NO ZOMBIES in this chapter or the next chapter. I'm trying something new where I introduce every character before all the stuff happens. I would have introduced all of them in this chapter but then it would have been super long. This is Day 0, the day before the zombie outbreak officially took place. So the story itself starts off pretty slow, but I can guarantee that you'll enjoy it. (2) I treat this story like I'm the director of a TV show. So, I script out each chapter and make sure everything is good. Each chapter is like a scene to me, and the story is a lot more enjoyable if you look at it like a show. Think of this chapter as the first 15 minutes of a TV show. (3) I'm leaving the zombies as a surprise for you to guess how they'll be. They'll share similar qualities to the H.O.T.D. ones (so that way the story isn't completely AU) but I'll put some original stuff into it too, so it's unpredictable. (4) I feed off of reviews. I am a review whore. The more reviews I get, the faster chapters will be posted. I accept criticism and comments, but don't be rude (mind you, I am fifteen and I am a sophomore). OK, now if you have any more questions, just ask me in the PM box, but for now, please enjoy this chapter guys, have fun!**

**WARNING: The following content is for an older audience base. It contains blood and gore, violence, swearing, sexual themes, torture, drugs and other suggestive things. Rating is currently T, and will change to M eventually. Reader's discretion is advised.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN H.O.T.D. (HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BESIDE MY OWN OC. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY MOVIE/MUSIC/TV SHOW REFERENCES I MAKE IN THIS FANFIC. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE IDEAS THROWN INTO THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC. PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME.**_

* * *

**D.E.A.D.  
****By Awesomestprime8  
****ACT I  
****Dying and Empty**

**Chapter 1  
****Final Day of Simplicity  
****pt. 1**

* * *

**Day 0**

The orb of the ghostly yellow sun sat in the blue sky, the clouds completely missing down in Southern California, despite it being mid-winter of February. The streets were as busy as ever, all heading for either San Diego, Los Angeles or out for a four hour drive to Las Vegas. Some students attended lunch at Harley High School either outside or inside with their friends or by themselves. However, many of the juniors and seniors were gathered outside behind the school as they watched a fight.

There were two boys. The first boy was one of the linebackers for the football team. He was tall, muscular and fairly mad; one of the school bullies. The second boy wasn't of the same size however, and looked barely phased at all. Although tall, he didn't weigh much, having slightly pale fair skin now bruised from the punches. His name was Greg Tyndall, and right now he was getting completely pounded in front of half his grade.

Students circled around the two, taunting and cheering for one another as the blood painted the cement of the school. The taller boy swung a fist fast and hard. It collided with Greg's jaw, whipping his head to the side. Before he could react, another fist punched him across his left cheek, cutting it open a bit. Greg wobbled back a bit, feeling blood come up his mouth and out his lip. Despite being punched in the face, he smiled mockingly.

"Come on," Greg said, "My six year old sister can hit harder-"

Right when he said that, the boy punched him in the gut, causing Greg to gag a bit. He confused the boy however when he started to cackle. "Kick his ass!" one of girls shouted from the crowd. Greg stared at the boy skeptically. "Yeah, kick my ass," he said, mimicking the girl's voice. Angered by his mockery, the boy uppercut Greg in the jaw, sending him on his back as he grunt.

The boy kicked him in the ribs a few times, Greg now breathless but still managing to smile. Finally feeling satisfied with himself, the boy gave one final kick at Greg's gut. He backed away a bit, turning to the crowd who cheered the football player on. Before long, everyone had left with the boy, leaving Greg lying on the ground heavily breathing in and out.

Greg was what you'd call a loser. There was a time when he first came to Harley High School that he wanted to make friends and have people like him; but once he realized that a lot of people actually didn't want him around, he stopped caring. Now he gets beat up on a daily basis just for being himself. By now he was used to it; in fact he began to enjoy it.

After another two minutes went by he sat up, brushing the dust off his clothes. He combed his fingers through his short, light brown crew cut hair, spitting blood onto the ground and wiping it off his lips. He made his way into the school, feeling the meat below his eye swelling up. A majority of the school's eyes went to him once he entered the high school, staring in disgust. Greg ignored everyone, making his way down the hallways.

By now he could barely see out of his left eye as it puffed up. _It's best not to fight back, don't need to get suspended again,_ he thought, making his way around the corner of the hallway. He soon reached the nurse's office, entering with much pride. The room was small, literally the size of a wide closet with a desk, refrigerator and two uncomfortable chairs in it. "Hey Ms. Clement's I'm back-"

He stopped himself when he saw that the normal nurse wasn't in there. Instead there was the nurse's assistant Valerie Dixon. She sat at the nurse's desk with her long, bare legs on the table, a magazine in her hands.

Valerie was the IT girl of the school; everyone knew who she was and she knew all the gossip being spread around. She was almost like an informant, or like one of the plastics off of Mean Girls. She was busty with tanned skin and strawberry blond hair that was straight and went to her back, her boxed bangs framing her face. What Greg hated most about her was that she was so cliché, being the head cheerleader and extremely popular and rude.

Valerie looked up with her crystal blue eyes meeting Greg's dark, pale green ones. She looked at his bruises in disgust, grimacing a bit. "Gross," she commented.

"Like looking in a mirror right?" Greg commented back, taking a seat in the waiting chair near the door. "Where's Clement?" he asked.

"Out at lunch probably, otherwise I wouldn't be here," she said, flipping a page in her magazine, "What idiotic thing did you do this time?" Greg rubbed more blood off his lip and cheek, walking over to the sink and mirror so he could look at the damages. "You know Cody right?" Greg said.

"Of course I do," she answered.

"His girlfriend asked to borrow one of my history books two days ago. So today she walked over to me during passing period and gave it back to me. We ended up chatting and the prick got jealous. So now I'm here," he explained, gargling his mouth with water. Valerie gagged at the sight, really uninterested in helping him. "Well, you know where the bandages are," she said.

"Aren't you the assistant?" he questioned, looking over at her. Valerie purposely ignored him, continuing to browse through her magazine. Greg looked through the drawers, pulling out a Band-Aid as he placed it on the cut below his eye. Gargling his mouth again, he then grabbed an icepack, placing it on the Band-Aid. He winced a bit at the sudden cold sensation, taking a seat back on the waiting chair.

Valerie looked over at him, a bit irritated. "If you did everything you needed to do, you can leave now," she said in a slightly aggressive tone.

"Am I annoying you with my presence?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then I think I'll stay for a while."

"You're such an immature brat," she insulted.

"Oh," he said sarcastically, "Was that supposed to offend me Barbie doll?" Valerie backed down from the soon to be a pointless argument, continuing to browse through her magazine without a care in the world.

A couple more minutes passed before the lunch bell rang, signaling that he had to leave for class now. "Well it was fun while it lasted," Greg said, throwing the ice pack away as he made his way to the door. "Have a beautiful day Val," he smiled quizzically, waving at her slightly. "I hope those cigarettes kill you," she responded, not taking her eyes off the magazine in front of her.

Greg walked down the hallway, making his way to his next class. He was suddenly stopped when he heard someone behind him say, "Whoa, what happened to your face?" He turned, having mixed feelings on the boy he was now facing.

Approaching him was none other than Phil Angelo. He was an eighteen year old boy with dark olive brown tanned skin and dark brown short/medium length curly hair which was a bit unruly but at the same time neat and washed. Phil was a jock, like Greg only he was in Track/Field, Cross country and tennis while Greg only did lacrosse; that made Phil a bit more fit than him (and he was taller). The two have somewhat of a one-sided friendship, their point of views on things never quite meeting, making it hard for them to bond as good friend.

Greg paused in the middle of the hallway, other students pushing around him as he looked over at Phil with a somewhat mutual expression. "What the hell happened?" Phil asked, laughing under his breath a bit. "I got beat up," Greg bluntly said, continuing through the hallway while his friend followed.

"When was this?" Phil asked.

"A couple minutes ago. It doesn't hurt or anything if that's what you're concerned about."

The two entered the classroom they were going to, a couple students looking up and seeing Greg's somewhat battered face. Greg noticed, shrugging at them as he took his seat at the back of the class. Phil took a seat in the one in front of him, turning to face him. "Who did it?" he asked.

"Cody. I kinda knew he was gonna start a fight when he saw me talking to his girlfriend," Greg said.

"You weren't hitting on her were you?" he asked.

"Hell no, I'm surprised Cody wants to tap that," Greg gagged a bit. By now, the class was just about full of students, the teacher now entering as the bell rang. Everyone became seated, preparing for the boring lectures and lessons soon to come. Greg tuned the teacher out, gazing out the window as he leaned on his hand. He began to think about his plans tonight. For some reason, the ASB thought it would be clever to make the Valentine Day's dance a few days before Valentine's Day and on a Monday (while the actual Valentine's Day is on a Saturday this year). If his band hadn't of gotten a gig at the dance tonight, Greg could promise he wouldn't be going.

His train of thought was suddenly cut off when he heard some commotion coming from the front of the classroom. Greg looked over, seeing one of the students raising their hand up. The teacher looked over at them, his arms crossed. "What seems to be the problem Mr. Bryans?" he asked, impatience in his voice.

"C-Can I go to the nurse's room?" the boy stammered, standing up from his desk. "Now Mr. Bryans, if you weren't feeling good don't you think you should have went to the nurse's room at lunch-"

"Please Mr. Craig; I really don't feel good-"

Out of nowhere, the boy vomited on the table, making the boys in the class cringe and the girls yelp. The teacher gasped himself, walking over to the student as he checked to make sure he was OK. Once things were figured out, the teacher told the class to hold on while he escorted the student to the nurse's room.

Greg pushed the current situation out of his head, not caring much as he folded his hands on his desk. His attention suddenly snapped to the piece of crumbled paper that was thrown at him. He picked it up from the floor, unraveling it. He saw that it was a note. Greg read it in his mind, seeing that it said, "Did you get in a fight at lunch?" in neat handwriting.

He looked to his right, seeing that the girl sitting next to him had thrown it at him. Her name was Alexandra Grimm, though he tends to just call her Alex or Radiohead. She was the school's loner, never really talking much and tended to be messed with by others. She has C sized breast which were close to D's, pale skin and extremely layered and choppy hair and bangs which were black with the tips dyed purple. They had a pretty close friendship, being as Greg didn't mind her silence and bluntness while she didn't mind his rudeness and humor. They'd even started a band together.

"Yeah I got in a fight," he whispered, turning to face her. Alex did the same, crossing her legs. "Why?" she asked, almost too quiet for him to hear. "'Cause he's a prick, need I explain more," he said. Before they could elaborate more on the situation, the teacher walked back in, brushing his suit off a bit.

"Honestly," he began, "Is it flu season? That's the fifth student today in my class that was sent to the nurse's office; the whole room is full of students," he said. "And did you see the news this morning?" the teacher continued, "The police found the mangled bodies of a teenaged girl and her mother in their house after their father had eaten them. Honestly, I wouldn't have thought people could just snap and convert to cannibalism. But for now, let's carry on with today's lesson."

**...**

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" a girl asked, brushing the bottom of the paint brush she held against the paper. "No, I wish but my Mom hasn't been feeling well lately. So, I'm just gonna stay home and make sure she's OK while my Dad's away on his business trip."

Sitting in the art room, hardly painting pictures was a boy named Gabriel Monroe. He was a prep, the rich boy, the social butterfly with tanned fair skin, blue eyes and blond medium length hair. A lot of people knew who he was, being he was on the Debate team. But a lot of girls like him because of his French accent... and because he was in both the French and baking club._ I'm good looking too if I do say so myself,_ he thought to himself. To top it all off he was rich, and if he were rude, he'd be just like the male version of Valerie. Thankfully, he's actually nice.

The girl sitting beside him twirled a finger through her hair, biting her lower lip in an attempt to catch his eye. "Well I hope your mom gets better soon. It's a shame you can't go though," she mentioned. "Yeah, if my Mom's doing well tonight then I'll go. But this strange flu has been going through the air and a ton of people are catching it. I just hope I don't get it, it looks pretty bad."

At the table behind them in the art room were two other students, staring in disgust. "Look at her," a girl said, "talk about desperate."

"You'd think she could do better too," a boy said.

Sitting at a table behind Gabriel were the school's two biggest delinquents, Anthony Reyes and Lucille Belle Johnson. The both of them got in the most trouble and seemed to irritate the most amounts of people, still managing to have a good amount of friends however. Anthony was Spanish-American, having light olive skin, brown eyes and messy razor sharp mid-length hair. Lucille, more commonly known as Lucy was Caucasian, having light tan skin, natural lavender eyes and chestnut colored pin straight hair which went down to her belly button, also having messily chopped bangs framing her face and forehead.

"I swear, any minute now and she's just gonna rip his clothes off," Lucy commented. "Get a room," Anthony suddenly told them, laughing under his breath after he said it. Gabriel turned to face them, scoffing a bit. The girl turned as well, pouting a bit. "Jealous?" she question.

"Bitch please, I can do better," he commented. Lucy started laughing, covering her face as she tried to contain it. Gabriel and the girl decided to ignore him, turning back to their art work. Anthony and Lucy laughed in the background, looking down at their blank pieces of paper where a painting should be by now. "So did you hear?" Lucy suddenly said. "Hear what?" he asked.

"Some sicko ate his family last night. They have the whole phone call when she called the cops on YouTube and it was all over the news. It was fucking brutal," Lucy said, wiping her eyes a bit. "Again with the eating people," Anthony said, "They've gotta lay off those bath salts." Lucy laughed again, beginning her art work.

For the past month, the news has been on the fritz with over hundreds of people suddenly getting sick and a few of them even converting to cannibalism. It's been so crazy that some stores have shut down in fear that it's something in the food. The situations just seem to get worse by the passing day though, and no one knows what to do about it. All the high school students knew of it was what was being broadcast on the news or what has been going down on the streets. No one knows what's going to happen, but they all at least know something will happen soon. They just don't know when.

* * *

**A/N: I'm such a strange person. The whole time I was typing this I was listening to Raawwrr by Bring Me the Horizon (which is a pretty hardcore song, probably one of the heaviest). It just got my brain flowing to keep typing and before I knew it, the chapter was done. Now, I'm not sure if some of you already know this but I like to ask questions at the end of every chapter, and on the topic of music I'd like to ask what your favorite pump up song to listen to is. You're not obligated to answer but if you give me a song you like I'll make sure I listen to it (unless I already know it/don't like it). My favorite pump up song is probably Rawr by Bring Me the Horizon, and I dare you guys to listen to it (and I bet 80% of you won't like it). But either way, hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, leave a comment, and favorite. Until we meet again, sayonara~**


End file.
